Apprendre la valeur de la vie
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Une jeune fille croise et échappe aux vampires de Volterra.


Il faut suivre son instinct… il peut vous sauvait la vie…

J'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel, laissant le soleil et la chaleur de l'été Toscan entré dans la petite pièce aux murs jaune. Le soleil venait de se lever et le ciel était marbré de rose.

Je me penchai à la fenêtre pour regarder tous les autres touristes dans la rue, tous en rouge, riant et jouant entre amis ou en famille. Moi je n'avais ni l'un ni l'autre. Je n'ai jamais connu ceux qui m'ont donnés mes cheveux noir corbeau, ma peau laiteuse, mes yeux bleu vert, mes lèvres rouge sang, ma petite taille et ma structure maigre…

J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat en Allemagne, entourée par d'autres enfants qui parfois avaient vu mourir leurs parents, ou avaient été abandonné. Moi je n'avais pas de parents tout simplement…

J'étais souvent seule, la seule autre orpheline qui m'aimer bien été plus âgé que moi, si bien qu'elle parti quand j'avais dix, elle n'était pas très gai.

Depuis la mort de ses parents dans un incendie, elle disait qu'elle se suiciderait en mettant le feu dans une cabane qu'elle aurait construite elle-même, elle devint mon modèle et je pensais moi aussi à me tuer, je m'imagine disparaître sans raison dans un détour de la vie…

Le jour de mes dix-huit ans j'ai donc fait ma valise j'avais arrêté l'école depuis l'année de mes seize ans, et je travailler comme une force née dans une société qui me surexploité du point de vue du code du travail mais qui me payer si grassement qu'après deux ans a leurs services il était irrévocable que je n'aurais peut être plus a travailler de ma vie…

Je flânais donc depuis dix mois entre les pays européens, France, Belgique, Espagne, Portugal… Tout en évitant les pays hors de la zone euro.

J'avais donc mis les pieds en Italie. Et après Gênes, Rome, Pise, Florence, Naples et tout un tas de villes italiennes je m'étais installé quelques jours à Volterra, ville médiévale qui avait attiré mon attention par son très grand rassemblement de tableaux dont je n'aurai pus ignorer existence…

Le peinture c'est depuis toujours ma passion, je voue une vrai admiration aux chef d'œuvre du genre, mais jamais je n'aurais pus imaginer quand j'étais a l'orphelinat voir un jours en vrais les tableaux de mon livre, mais je le savais la peinture ne m'empêcherai pas de mourir, de mourir comme je le voulais…

Je pris une douche tiède, et attacha mes cheveux lisses et mi long en une tresse basse. Je m'habillai sommairement un jeans usé et un débardeur rose dragée, sachant qu'on me donnera une cape rouge sang dès que je poserai un pied à l'extérieur. En sortant de la salle de bain, j'aperçus sur le lit, aux draps orange, défais un plateau garnit de pâtisseries légère et de diverse boisson sucré…

J'avais complètement oublié que le petit déjeuner était inclus ici… J'avale donc le chocolat au lait tiède et un croissant encore chaud tout en regardant le ciel maintenant bleu sans aucun nuage a l'horizon, mais j'espère que sa ne durera pas, le grand soleil ne m'aime pas, et mes épaules déjà rouge ne veulent plus voir un seul rayon UV et me mettent a la torture dès que quelque chose de trop lourds s'appuie dessus… mon sac faisait heureusement exception à cet règle…

Je sortie de ma chambre et déposa les clés sur le comptoir tout en enfilant une des capes que me tendais la responsable, un modèle si grand que le bas du tissu aller devoir subir la poussière et les pavés jusqu'à se que le superflu s'arrache ou soit arracher par un touriste maladroit…

Je chargeai mon sac sur mon dos, il ne contenait que quelques vêtements, mon petit ordinateur portable et un cahier de croquis bien que le dessein ne soit vraiment pas mon fort, le plus important, mon portable qui ne me servait presque jamais, ma carte d'identité, et tout mes papier d'assurance étaient contenus dans une poche de mon jeans.

J'enfonçai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles poussant le volume au maximum pendant quelque seconde avant d'ajuster l'intensité, j'écoutais exclusivement des musiques de comédie musicale, et du classique, en tout langue, je parlais couramment l'italien, l'allemand, le français et l'anglais…

Je déambulais dans la ville sans remarquer que le ciel c'était vraiment très assombris, ils faisait aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit, mais le clocher sonnais dix heure trente… En cherchant les endroits les moins fréquenter, je m'éloignais de la grande place qui me paraissait être une immense essoreuse a humain…

C'est alors que je croise jeune femme, une guide si je n'abuse, elle est sublime, je dois bien le reconnaître, et tout les hommes du groupe qu'elle mène doivent être d'accord avec moi, je m'approche, la jeune femme brune m'aperçoit et me fait signe : « Nous allons visiter la villa Volturi, voulez-vous venir avec nous ? »

Sa voix est ensorcelante, et je ne peux quitter ses yeux violets du regard. Je me contente d'hocher affirmativement la tête, l'esprit happer par sa grâce et son élégance, rare sont les femmes qui me font cet effet, en générale, quand quelqu'un est beau physiquement je ne peut m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, de l'envier, mais là, sa beauté froide et dure, me fascine et me fait peur…

Sans un mot je la suis, elle attire d'autre touriste, souvent quand ils sont seuls ou perdus, comme je l'étais.

Je me laissa glisser jusqu'en queue de file, si bien que quand la guide entra d'un pas vif dans le bâtiment j'eus le temps d'admirer l'architecture, une battisse haute en pierre claire, je me planta dans la foule, ignorant cet fois les pressions physiques qu'elle m'affligeait.

Le regard lever, prête a entrer, quand d'une tour ronde, a travers une meurtrière aujourd'hui vitré un trait de lumière scintillante attirât mon œil, un frisson d'effroi me parcourue, et sans raison apparente je me détournais et partais, d'un pas de bête traqué a travers la foule toujours plus dense.

Le soir même alors que je cherchais un hôtel, au détour d'une rue, j'entraperçois la sublime guide, avec deux hommes, un colosse aux épaules carré et un fluet a peine plus épais qu'une brindille. À leurs pieds un cadavre, une adolescente a l'expression horrifié et au corps ensanglanté, le fluet sermonne la jeune femme gentiment :

« Tu aurais pue te nourrir si tu n'avait pas mal fait les comptes de touristes…

-Mais j'en avais trouver le nombre juste, je pense que c'est la petite brune au yeux vert qui n'est finalement pas entrer, et est repartie sans prévenir… s'insurge la brune.

-Elle aura eu un excellent instinct de ne pas s'approcher de la villa, même séduite par toi elle a fuit pour sa survie. »

Moi je continue a marcher comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais dans ma tête, l'événement est sûre : j'avais rencontrer des vampires et j'étais a deux doigt de leur servir de repas, une perle de sueur roula dans mon dos, et moi je m'éloigne, et des vampires, et de cette ville…

C'est quand on a vu, même de loin la mort, que la chance et l'instinct nous ont sauvée, que l'on comprend que notre vie doit être vécue a fond…

En rentrant en Allemagne, j'ai postulé pour un poste de rédactrice dans un magasine sur le paranormal les mythes, je le sait désormais, ne sont que réalité…


End file.
